


2019.04.30

by Randomname36



Series: 茶馆 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomname36/pseuds/Randomname36





	2019.04.30

本子这是真的太惨了，被阿尔明目张胆地欺负。这甚至都不能算欺负了，这是精神虐待啊。

这以我拙见也许可以看成是一个外交信号了，阿尔可能对本田最近的一些行为不爽，这算是个下马威警告？当然也不能排除川皇这就是在犯神经，或者是为了他自己的选举。

嘛，翘脚看戏，本田跟阿尔这种扭曲感情状态真好吃hhh。

我觉得本田对阿尔一直以来感情相当复杂，一面又依附于阿尔的实力来汲取营养，一面又怨恨着阿尔这么多年对他折断手脚的虐待。阿尔对本田的态度也很双面性。一面需要靠本田来制约老王形成第一第二岛链的封锁，一面又时刻警惕着本田的反心，为此不惜阉割本田。本田当年崛起时腾飞得多高，被阿尔拽下来的时候就摔得有多惨痛。他的地理位置和国土环境塑成的社会文化氛围也映射在他自身的性格上，心高气傲却容易钻牛角尖走极端。同样都是登上过巅峰的岛国，亚瑟的手段和性格比起本田就要圆滑世故许多。我自认为这大概就是因为亚瑟的巅峰时期，影响辐射的范围远比本田要广阔得多。最辉煌时期的日不落，殖民地遍布全球1/3的土地，因此即便同本子一样曾经群狼环绕，养出来的性格也比本子圆滑得多，因为他能控制的范围大，自然退路多得多，不必走极端。本田则不然，他若一步踏错就将堕入深渊，因此也容易造成他家所谓的 "举国玉碎" 之道。阿尔又是不一样了，他的各方面条件都可谓天选之国，因此也是形成了一副骄傲张扬的性格，对利益精心算计，又不失肆意享受。这也是我为什么那么喜欢阿尔了。


End file.
